


Under The Stars

by Katzenkinder



Series: One Kiss More [4]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, M/M, PWP, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzenkinder/pseuds/Katzenkinder
Summary: With filming and exams over Lucas can't wait to get his hands on Eliott.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: One Kiss More [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710556
Comments: 7
Kudos: 108





	Under The Stars

Lucas is a liar. A big, fat, impossibly charming, insufferable liar. And he damn well knows it. 

The party's a success. There're many old and new friends wanting to talk to him. Eliott tries his best to talk to everyone because it seems like everyone wants a word or two with him. It's a staggering concept. All the while Lucas is at his side, beaming with pride, his big blue eyes glued to his face like Eliott is the only thing in the room worth looking at. They hold hands. They dance close. They sneak kisses when they think no one is looking because it's been forever since they had time for each other.

When Lucas asks him to go outside Eliott is ready for some fresh air. His film has since been over. The party is turning into a club scene inside the hippodrome. He needs a break. The wooded area outside the center is dark and cool and the summer sky above is crystal clear, bursting with thousands of stars. It's beautiful. 

"Look, Lucas, it's Venu-"

Eliott's pushed up against the crumbling outer wall. Lucas crowds into his space and drags him down for a fierce kiss by the nape of his neck. 

Alarms sound off in Eliott's head. Eliott should have known by the look in Lucas's eyes, the neediest of his touch, that he hadn't pulled him from the party to stargaze. Now he realizes the smaller hand groping his ass did not find its way there on accident when they danced by the snack table despite what Lucas said. 

So yeah, Lucas Lallemant is a liar.

"Lucas!" He pulls back, eye bulging with surprise. "What are you doing?"

"What do you  _ think _ I'm doing?" Lucas's fingers fumble with Eliott's belt buckle, the clanking metal a dead giveaway. "You're so fucking hot I can't stand it." He almost sounds angry, frustrated, and Eliott's a little stunned how much of a turn on that is. "People talking with you all night and we haven't had any time together lately...and I miss you so damn much."

Is this really happening? 

Then Lucas kissing him again, frantic open mouth kisses that wreck Eliott's self control, hand shoved down his pants, working him in a frenzy, and Eliott doesn't care about the fucking stars anymore. 

Yes, it is really happening. Holy shit.

The kiss is hot and heavy. The kind best suited for dark, locked bedrooms and definitely not for open air trysts where anyone could come around the corner or down the steps and catch them in the act. But he's hard and desperate now and there's no way he's not getting off with Lucas's hands on his cock like that.

Lucas drops to his knees then, shucking the waistband of Eliott's boxers just far enough south for his thick cock to spill free. The wet heat suddenly sucking his head has Eliott tossing his head back and gasping from pleasure. "Fuck!"

Lucas is a quick and enthusiastic lover, taking Eliott's cock as far inside his mouth as he can, cheeks hollowed as he sucks. Eliott closes his eyes, hips twitching restlessly, hands in Lucas's messy hair, and sees stars blinking and twirling behind his eyelids. A week's worth of forced celibacy is coming to a head. Lucas isn't going to drag this out. It's quick and dirty and so fucking hot. Eliott's breath rushes past his lips, his expression screws up as his pleasure builds and builds. His hands crimp down hard as he comes over and over in Lucas's waiting mouth. 

His bones are still molten goo when Lucas springs up and bruises his lips with another fierce kiss. Eliott, dumbstruck and clumsy from too much serotonin, makes a mess of the kiss but Lucas doesn't care.

Eliott breaks away, desperate for the air that his lungs burn for, and rests his forehead against Lucas's. "Damn," he whispers. He wishes he could say something romantic or hot but his head's a mess of praise and half formed sentences because there's nothing quite like celebratory head. "Miss me much?"

"Not at all," Lucas fires back lovingly, lips upturned with mischief, "Don't know what you mean."

They snuggle against the wall after Eliott rights his clothes, enjoying being in one another's arms, when fireworks explode in the sky, washing the area in bright multicolored light. They both jump. Lucas giggles nervously. "I'm glad that didn't happen earlier. "

Eliott hides his face against Lucas's neck, shaking with laughter. Shouts and cheers erupt from the hippodrome as the fireworks fill the night sky over and over. 

Lucas tugs on his hand. "Wanna head back? I can't keep you all to myself. Your fan club might kill me."

"Screw'em. What about you?"

Lucas gives his eyebrows a little wiggle and Eliott wants to kiss them. "Let's save it for home."

Imagining everything he wants to do to Lucas is enough to make him feel like he just didn't come. "So you're saying we can leave now?" He sounds childishly eager. He can't help it. He wants him so damn much.

Lucas dances away of Eliott's hold. Eliott is very appreciative of how nicely his jeans cling to his ass as he moves and swallows hard. "This is your big night," Lucas says. "I want you to enjoy it."

"I have enjoyed it. Now I want to enjoy you."

Lucas's soft smile is achingly beautiful. "I love you, baby, but I'm not dragging the star of the evening away for a least another hour or so."

Ok, Eliott thinks as they climb the steps, back into the fray. He can wait an hour. Maybe.


End file.
